Last Resort
by enterprisefan13
Summary: A story of friendship, God, and the miracle of love
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I finally have an idea! YAY!!! I'll write this chapter, and if you want more povs, just PM !

Chapter 1

I don't believe in God. It's a fact. Science is the answer to all, except in this case. Dr. Brennan looks like a zombie sitting next to Booth's bed. She's been sitting there since four days before he woke up, to now, a week after he's woken. The doctor's don't know why he can't remember us, and they say he may, or may not, ever remember us. I saw the look on her face. It was like they told her he had died. And I guess in a way, to her, he had.

Sure Booth is my friend, but to Dr. Brennan, he 's more than that. Much more. And to her, the one thing she loves the most, ( I think except Booth), has failed her in saving the one she loves. There's only one thing left for me to do. I tell Dr. Brennan that I have to go to the bathroom, and I escape through the door. I slowly walk down the hallway, and into the hospital chapel. I kneel as soon as I get to the pew. I close my eyes, and fold my hands. "_Hi God, it's me. I don't know if you can hear me, or even if you exist. I'm asking you for something, and I've never asked anything before. I'm asking that you let Booth remember DR. Brennan. I'm not an awesome person, I admit, but this isn't about me. This is about my friends. Please God. You're our only hope."_ I open my eyes, let out a breath, and sit down. There's some sniffing from the back of the chapel, and I turn. It's Angela. Her face is red and puffy, and she's crying again.

"Hi Jack. I saw you weren't in the room, so I went looking for you. A nurse told me where to find you. I never expected to find you here."

"Yeah, I guess last resorts will make you do anything." I say. She nods, and fresh tears start rolling down her cheeks. I motion to the empty seat next to me, and she sits down beside me. She rests her head on my shoulder. I look up to the sky and think, _"Alright God, the rest is up to you."_

A/n: Do you want to me to continue and add Angela's POV? I'd love to know!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I got a review that made me think if I should abandon this story. You know how that goes. But, I am writing another chapter, and would love it if you reviewed!

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this. I don't own Bones

Chapter 2

At first I didn't notice that Jack left. I was too engrossed with watching the way Bren still reacted to Booth, even while he was sleeping. Sure she was pretending that she was working hard on her book, but every few seconds she looked up again at Booth's sleeping form, as if she hoped that he would wake up again, and he would magically say, "I remember you!" So far, that hadn't happened. That didn't stop her, or me, or even the whole team from keeping on hoping that it would. Brennan looked up at me, and said, "Ange, have you seen Hodgins? He said he had to go to the bathroom, and that was more than twenty minutes ago." I shook my head.

"I thought he had already left. It is my shift." I said. Bren rolled her eyes, and I grinned. She hated us always being there, because she said she was a grown woman, and if she wanted to stay all night in the hospital, she had the right to. That's when we all rolled our eyes, and stayed anyway. "I gonna go look for him," I said, "don't go anywhere, OK?" She glared at me, but nodded. I walked down the hallway, hoping that on the way I would meet him, and that would save the awkwardness of pushing the bathroom door in, just to figure out that he wasn't in there, and there would be some fifty something men staring at me. Yeah, I was so hoping that he would be on the way back from the bathroom. About half-way down the hall I saw a nurse, and hoped she had at least seen Hodgins leave, or go into the bathroom. "Excuse me ma'am." I said, calling over to her. She stopped what she was doing, and came over to me.

"Yes?" she asked rather wearyingly.

"Have you seen a man, grouchy look on his face heading for the bathroom?" I asked. Hmm, maybe that was a vague description. I opened my mouth to give a better description, but the nurse had already started to speak

"Grouchy look on his face, you say?"She said. I nodded. "Yeah, I saw a guy with a grouchy, sort of sad look on his face."

"Great! So where?" I asked.

"He was going into the chapel." She said. The chapel? Sure Hodgins had believed in God, but I thought he had stopped years ago! I shook my head.

"Thanks." I told the nurse. She nodded, and continued on her way. I walked to the chapel door, and opened as quietly as I could. Then I stood as close to the door as possible, looking all around the chapel. There he was, in a pew, on his knees, praying. The look on his face tells me exactly what he is praying about, and I can't hold back the tears. I try to not cry so loud, but Jack hears me anyway. "Hi Jack. I saw you weren't in the room, so I went looking for you. A nurse told me where to find you. I never expected to find you here." I said

"Yeah, I guess last resorts will make you do anything." He said, in a tone I had only heard him use once before. He pats the seat next to him, and I can think of nothing better to do then to rest my head on his shoulder, so I sit. He looks up to the sky with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What are thinking about?" I ask. He hesitates before answering.

"...God, I guess. I was asking Him to get Booth to remember Dr. Brennan." He said. "Silly, I know, but... you never know." He looked down at his feet. I touch his cheek, where tears were rolling down.

"Can you add my same prayer to yours?" I asked. He nodded. As he looked to the ceiling again, I couldn't help but hope that God would come through for us.

A/N: This may not be what you were hoping for. It morphed as I wrote it into this. If you have any requests for the next POV, I am always waiting for your opinion. Sorry if the future/present/past tense changed from chapter one to two. I have a problem with that. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait, inspiration is not a friend at the moment.

"Sorry I'm late," I say, entering Booth's room, "Back to school shopping." There is no response except that of Dr. Brennan nodding her head to acknowledge that I spoke. I take a seat in the corner of the room. There's awkward silence. "So... things any better?" I ask, fearing the answer. She shakes her head, her eyes never leaving Booth's sleeping form. " But the doctors said there's always the chance that he'll remember." I say. She scoffs.

"Stupid doctors. The answers probably right there. We should get him better doctors." I say nothing, knowing that what she's saying isn't true. No doctor could help. This was just a situation that had to be waited out. "Not that you have to really care." I lift my head at this. What in the world was she talking about?! She turns her head to me, an icy look in her eyes. "Even if they can't fix what's wrong with him, he'll still remember you." I stare at her in horror. This is bad. She turns back to him. How couldn't she see what was right in front of her?! I swallow.

"He'll remember. It just takes time."

"There is no scientific evidence for that." She says. I try not to roll my eyes.

"It's not up to science anymore. It's up to love." There's no answer. "Love can cure all. And all the love that Booth's getting, he'll be up and around in no time. And when you two have your baby, who by the way will be the most adorable, smartest baby ever, that baby will love him too."

"Thanks Cam. However unlikely that is, it made me feel better." I smile.

"Love can do that." She cocks her head to the side. Oh well, one step at a time. "I don't know why you want a baby. Teenagers are a pain in the ass. Unless... it's to have somebody else to love." I exited the room before she can respond.

A/N: I know it sucks, but after writing another fic, I thought that this was appropriate. Sorry for the wait, sorry it sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am aware that the new season of Bones has started, and it is not how I have written in this fic. I will write this chapter, and I would appreciate it if you tell me if you want me to continue. Thanks.

Chapter 4

I don't know what to say. What is there to say? I'm a shrink, I know what goes on inside people heads. There are rules to these kinds of things. Protocols I know I should follow. But these are my friends, and right now, I'm not a shrink, I'm a friend who's worried. All my training has flown out of my head. I lean against the doorframe, trying to get a grip on myself. Once I feel that maybe I can do this, I clear my throat. Dr. Brennan glances up from her computer. I wave and then after a few awkward seconds of silence, I put my hand down to be side again. The closest chair I can find, I sit in. Dr. Brennan turns her attention away from me. Since she is not looking at me, I assess her, as any one's physiologist should do. Her frame is slightly bent, her eyes red, her hair is a mess, and I'm fairly certain that the clothes she is wearing are the same that she's worn the last week. I didn't know that she didn't leave the hospital. Her eyes shift from her computer to Booth , never staying on one or the other for very long. It's as though she doesn't just want to stare. I lean back. Ah, I'm getting my gig back, thinking like a shrink It feels good. "How long do you have to stay here?" Dr. Brennan suddenly asks. I hesitate. Should I tell the truth, or lie? I would rather stay here as long as I can, than be kicked out. "I would rather you not stay long," she says, "because I do not appreciate being observed. I am not a test subject." I drop my head. I should have known that she'd notice.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?" She says. I get what she means.

"Yes, I am. Right now, I'm not your shrink. You're not an experiment. I'm a friend, who's trying to see if you, my friend, are OK." Her eyes widen for a second, then she turns her head away.

"I'm fine Sweets. And I can be left alone here. I am not a child."

"I never said you were a child. But, I can tell that you've haven't left here. You should go home, get some rest." She shakes her head.

"I said that I'm fine."

"But you haven't been to work, or left here. You're a workaholic. Something must be wrong."

"My partner has amnesia. If it was Daisy, would you leave?"

"No, she's my girlfriend."

"I know." Dr. Brennan says. She closes her laptop, and leans forward on the edge of the bed, her head resting right next to Booth's arm. He twitches, but does not wake up. "I'm tired. It's ample time for you to observe, because I will be sleeping." She says sarcastically. I shake my head.

"Told you, friend, not shrink. I'll be outside. Yell if you need me." But she is already sleeping. I'll never get used to just being a friend, not a shrink. You know just what to say when it's someone else's life, but have no clue when it's your own.

A/N: Again, tell me if you think I should continue, or just give your thoughts. Thank you in advance, and happy Halloween.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My last chapter for this story. As always, reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 5

There's no way to know how it could have ended. I could still be in the hospital, not a clue who I am. But instead, here I am with my closest friends, and Sweets, enjoying life.

I've told Bones it's because of all the things they did that I got this great outcome. She rolled her eyes, but I think she thinks so too, down deep inside. Even she thought I wouldn't remember her, everyone thought so, even the doctors. But somehow, here I am. They told me the stories of things they did. Hodgins praying, Angela helping, Cam talking about the healing power of love, Sweets just being a friend. But I think Bones did a lot of the work. She was always by my side. Day and night. I don't think all the things my friends did would have worked out with her always there.

I guess God had bigger plans. And, As I'm sitting in the chapel, looking up at the sky, I'm thanking God for another chance. He knew I had other things to do. He knew I needed a kick in the butt, and He provided the people to help me get through it. Even though they don't believe in God, Bones and Hodgins are sitting in here too, because they believe in me.

As I look at my friends, and their smiles, I know I am loved, and appreciated. And that makes it all worth my while. I put my arm around Bones, and say, "I guess that last resort came through after all."

A/N: wow that kinda stunk. Oh well. I didn't do Bones because I don't quiet have her voice down. Anyway, please review, and please no flames.


End file.
